


Spoonful of Sugar

by howrseluvar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baking, Birthday Party, Danger Days Era, Gen, Touring, men attempting to be domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howrseluvar/pseuds/howrseluvar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to my best friend and my.....beta-ee? I guess?....CasesandCaptitals. Congratulations on your amazing achievement, love. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my best friend and my.....beta-ee? I guess?....CasesandCaptitals. Congratulations on your amazing achievement, love. <3

Gerard and Frank stared at the assorted ingredients they’d assembled on the counter. According to Frank, it was absolutely possible to bake cupcakes in a toaster oven. Gerard was, without a doubt, incredulous - but then again, Frank was just as domestic as he was. The wives - freaking women knew everything - were always better at the whole domestic thing. The most domestic they’d been before their wives was reheating cold pizza on top of a warm motor and learning how to take a thorough shower with a weak hose.

Yet here they sat - with a small three day break, they’d booked it to Chicago and had a full day to do absolutely nothing. No bus calls, no interviews, no sound checks. Just a day to be an average person. They’d also managed to make it in time for the special event that warranted cupcakes: Mikey’s birthday. Ray was taking Mikey out for the day to go do whatever they pleased, and Frank and Gerard had promised the traditional cupcake celebration.

“Why didn’t we just go out and _buy_ cupcakes like any normal person?” Gerard asked.  
“Because, that’s not how birthdays work, Gee! It’s been nine years, you know this!” Granted, the first few years were Twinkies with a candle.  
“But we got those amazing halloween cupcakes for yours and you didn’t complain!”  
“Because they were frosted awesomely.”  
“So all it takes is frosting?”  
Frank sighed. “No, it’s just.. _.homemade,_ Gee. Like when Bandit colours you a card. You’d take that over Hallmark any day.”  
Gerard couldn’t argue that.  
“Plus, it’s your _brother’s_ birthday.”  
“Okay, okay. What do these motherfucking cupcakes involve?”

Ten minutes later, with themselves and a sizeable portion of the bus looking like it’d snowed on them, they were finally mixing together the ingredients.  
Gerard was mixing water in as he looked over to Frank putting the eggs in a glass of water.

“What in the world are you doing?” Gerard asked, balancing the bowl in one hand and mixing with his right.  
“Testin’ the freshness. You can’t have bad eggs.” Frank looked up at Gerard’s mocking expression when Gerard didn’t say anything. “Fuck off, I worked in a Pathmark man. I know how to do this!”  
Gerard laughed. “Fine, are they fresh?”  
“They’ve passed the Iero inspection.” Frank said, cracking both eggs in both hands at the same time into the bowl.  
They passed the green bowl back and forth, ensuring thorough mixing, until Frank had to slap Gerard’s hand away from it after he dipped his finger into the batter.

Surprisingly enough, the toaster oven actually worked. Now, they had kind of forgotten an alarm set, so all three batches of four cupcakes were a little black around the edges (“They’re _cajun_ cupcakes.” Frank had said.) They’d gotten the tubes of decorative icing that you can use to draw little shapes with, and Frank had messed with making a thin white frosting base so they could write on the cupcakes to their heart’s content. It definitely was not _Cake Boss_ worthy, but Gerard was pretty certain the semi-detailed zombie face he was making on his cupcake would be worthy. He was going at it with toothpicks and everything to make it as detailed as possible.

“Gee, you’ve been working on that one cupcake for the last half hour!” Frank complained.  
“It’s gotta be right, Frank!”  
Frank peered over “You _would_ create a detailed zombie. Fuckin’ art students.”  
Gerard set the toothpick down. “Let’s see what you got, Mr. Cupcake-Extraordinaire.”  
Frank had formed - on the inside of one of the boxes that had been given to them by a fan for presents - an arch that said “HAPPY B-DAY MIKEY”, though he seemed to have been pressed for space near the end. Gerard joined his zombie cupcake under the arch and stuck the candles in at aesthetically pleasing places  
Suddenly, gerard felt a cold finger touch his nose. Not only that, but it clung there too! It took a second to realize that the culprit was Frank and the deadly weapon was red icing. Frank had a little shit of a smile on- something Gerard hadn’t really seen often since he was a little younger and a lot more punkier. Gerard couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up beside him, and it only for worse when Frank decided the best removal method was kissing it off his nose.  
Gerard couldn’t say he was that sorry that he probably stained Frank’s t-shirt with green icing permanently in playful retaliation.

Later that night, everybody - all the crew that was close to them, Brian, and some select other friends, gathered onto the bus and lounged around with drinks of various sorts. Ray had texted then that they were pulling up to the bus, so Gerard had flipped off the lights and they waited silently. once they heard Mikey and Ray, they paused a few seconds, and Gerard flipped the lights on, the whole party yelling “Happy birthday Mikey!”

The party continued as Gerard headed the Happy Birthday song with everybody on the bus singing at incredibly horrid pitch and even worse timing, but the celebration couldn’t be any more perfect.


End file.
